Known portable backstops are bulky and cumbersome. Thayer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,208,235, describes an elevated net basket for receiving a croquet ball. The basket includes a pair of uprights inserted into the ground and a pair of U-shaped frames for supporting a ball-receiving net. The frames and uprights are connected together at the extremities of each arm of the U-shaped frame members and the upper ends of the uprights.
Blees, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,737 describes a ball catching device having an inverted U-shaped net-supporting frame inserted into a base (FIG. 4). The net is stretched around the U-shaped frame. Bay et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,267, describes a collapsible frame for receiving a ball arresting net. Shieh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,941, also describes a collapsible sports net and frame. Two rectangular frames are hinged together to form either a rectangular back stop or a planar back stop when the frames are positioned vertically one above the other.
Vinzetta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,780, describes a practice device including a single net enclosure into which golf balls may be driven. A U-shaped canopy is pivotally attached to the upper ends of vertical support members. Vinzetta does not describe a catching basket. Tallent et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,996, describes a target net having a rectangular framework supporting a net within the framework. An inner target net is secured by straps to the main net portion of the apparatus to provide a target zone within the framework. The target net has straps secured between upper and lower members of the framework.
Hailer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,657, describes a sports training device for receiving balls in an open target area. The device has a fixed frame having a large rectangular frame at the back and a small, ball receiving net in front of the rectangular frame. A ball is thrown, hit or kicked into the target area and, if the receiving net is missed, the larger rear frame stops the ball. The frame is made of fixed rigid members.